


[Podfic of] Gourmet Makes: Saka’s Kettle

by exmanhater



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Gourmet Makes (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Is there any way to make Saka’s Kettle better? We think so. Join pastry chef Claire Saffitz in the Bon Appétit Test Kitchen on Coruscant as she attempts to make gourmet Saka’s Kettle.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic of] Gourmet Makes: Saka’s Kettle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gourmet Makes: Saka’s Kettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973383) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/3aiNi7Z) [3.1 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 06:32 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
